So Much To Learn
by It's pronounced H
Summary: Peridot manages to convince the Crystal Gems to enroll her in a human school acompanied by Steven. Who knows what they'll learn?
1. Chapter 1

She'd lost track of time sitting on the tile floor. "Where does it go?" Peridot absentmindedly asks, watching the toilet flush for about the hundredth time, there was something hypnotic about it. Suddenly she hears the chime of the warp pad and is snapped out of her trance "Aha!" She exclaims, poking her head out of the bathroom only to see the crystal gems enter their respective rooms and Steven step off into the beach house "Steven!" She calls "I've discovered a process to learn more about earth!"

The youngest member of the Crystal Gems turns around, surprised to hear the nasally voice of his favorite green Gem "Peridot?" He asks surprisedly, before shaking it off "What are you talking about?"

"I believe it's called a Shool, from my research it is a government operated institution designed to teach young humans all about the world" Peridot explains, adjusting her goggles to create an air of intelligence.

Steven chuckles "It's called a school Peri, it's where most kids go to learn how to read, and do math, and I think Connie said they teach science and history there too! I've never been though, my dad and the Crystal Gems taught me most of the important stuff"

"Hm... this gives me an idea" Peridot muses.

"That's... probably not a good sign" Steven says quietly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You want to do what?!" Pearl asks, taken aback.

"Peridot thinks it would be a good idea to go to school, so that she can learn about earth like humans do, and well... I want to go too" Steven explains, looking a tad ashamed at the end "You guys are great teachers, but I wanna know what it's like to be a normal kid"

Pearl sighs "Oh Steven this really isn't fair, you know I can't say no to you like this. That doesn't mean I think it's a good idea though" She clarifies, before turning to Peridot "You will be on your best behavior, no use of Gem powers, and do your best to act human, follow Steven's lead" She says sternly.

"You-you mean you're saying yes?" Peridot stammers "I promise I won't let you down!"

Steven looks between the two, stars in his eyes "This is gonna be great I just know it!" he exclaims.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three days later Steven was awake bright and early. Showered and dressed he picks up his cheeseburger backpack, for the first time packed with actual school supplies. Pearl walks out of the temple, dressed in less conspicuous clothes with an anxious look on her face "Greg should be here by now" She says, beginning to pace as she always did when she was nervous.

"Pearl, calm down" A smooth voice commands, Garnet stepping out of her room. "I'll be coming with you, the overseer of the school is likely to cause trouble" She says, adjusting her sunglasses.

With two quick beeps of the horn Greg Universe pulls his van up to the temple, dressed in his responsible dad sweater "I'm sorry I'm late!" He calls as the two Gems and his son step out of the beach house. "I can't believe it, my little Stu-ball is going to his first day of school"

Garnet takes the passenger seat, not bothering with a seatbelt as Steven and Pearl climb in the back.

Twenty minutes later the van with its sputtering engine pulls up to the barn, Steven hopping out and rushing up to the open doors to get Peridot.

There she stood, in her usual attire and her hair in its pointy as ever shape "Ah, greetings Steven, are you ready for our first day of education?" She asks

"I am... but you can't go like that Peri" He says, earning a confused look "We need to help you blend in, come on, I think I have some ideas" He says, climbing up the ladder to her corner of the barn.

Peridot follows him up, sitting down on the couch and watching Steven intently. The boy looks around, finding a brush in a drawer and picking it up "Hey Lapis! Can you wet Peri's hair please?" He requests, the blue Gem looking up from her book momentarily and sending a stream at Peridot's hair without a word.

"Hey! What was that for?" she asks indignantly

"Sorry Peri, but most humans don't exactly have triangular hair" He explains, running the brush through her hair and straightening it out. "Can I...?" he asks, gesturing to the frame of her visor

Peridot nods, and Steven removes it. With surprising dexterity Steven does her hair, leaving her generous bangs to hide her gem and weaving the rest of her hair into a single braid "There, what do you think?" he asks, blushing slightly, boy did she look pretty.

Peridot lifts up a piece of reflective metal and finds herself pleasantly surprised 'Oh my stars' she thinks "It is acceptable, thank you Steven" She says

"Only problem now is your outfit..." He says "What are we gonna do about that?"

"Oh don't worry Steven, I've been collecting appearance modifiers recently, though I haven't had much of an excuse to wear them" She says, opening the trunk next to her bed

"I'll um, I'll let you get changed" Steven says, climbing down the ladder and walking back out to the van, moving his backpack and the green and white striped one they'd gotten for Peridot aside to take a seat.

Moments later she exits the barn, dressed a white denim jacket, green t-shirt with an alien on it, and white capris with noticeably untied shoes. If it weren't for her distinctly green skin she could totally pass for normal human... until she opens her mouth that is "Is this acceptable?" she asks.

"You look great! Hop in!" Steven replies gleefully, making room for her. She complies with his request and climbs in next to him, tripping on the untied shoelaces

"Let me get those for you" He offers, quickly tying them "Are you ready?" He asks

"Definitely" She replies with a nod.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So there's the first chapter, be sure to leave a review and I'll try and take any notes into consideration!


	2. Chapter 2

Ocean Town Middle School was a looming building of brick and concrete, one that struck fear into the hearts of all its students, however as Peridot watches it grow closer through the window of the van fear was absent from her mind. Was she nervous? Yes. Anxious? Yes. Excited? Definitely.

As the van comes to a sudden halt Peridot is shaken from her thoughts. She looks to Steven for assurance and is given a confident smile and a nod

"We've got this Peri. We've saved the earth, how hard could this be?" He asks with a smile

"Alright" She says, mostly to herself "We can do this, we can do this, we can do this"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"There is no way I'm letting you people do this" Is all the principal said. He had taken one look at the people who had waltzed into his office and that was all he needed

"With all due respect Mr. Unglauben you don't have a choice" Pearl responds "Steven is a natural born citizen, and state law ensures that any minor is entitled to an education. And at 14 that is exactly what he is, a minor"

"And what about her?" He asks indignantly, pointing to Peridot "For that matter what about you? You don't even look human!"

Pearl is about to speak before she's cut off by Garnet "Peridot is a refugee" She states plainly before letting Pearl continue "Are you going to deny a girl who's lost her home a chance at an education? I don't believe that the school board would find that agreeable" She says, considering it lucky that she had done her research on the American education system

"Are... are you threatening me?" The Principal asks angrly

Summoning a gauntlet and bringing it down on his desk, Garnet simply answers "Yes. We are."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

15 minutes later Steven and Peridot had been given their schedule, and were escorted by the school guidance counselor to class just in time for fourth period: science. The counselor was a kind woman, and gave them each words of encouragement before speaking with the teacher. Finally they were ushered into the classroom

"Alright class listen up!" The teacher says "We have two new students, everybody give an exothermic welcome to Steven and Peridot" The man was middle-aged, with a pair of thick glasses and a bushy mustache on his otherwise bald head. The class murmurs a welcome and Steven and Peridot take their seats at a table in the back of the room. Sitting across from them were two children, one a girl with long black hair, and a boy with shaggy blonde hair.

"So like, why are you green?" The girl asks obnoxiously, a tone that conveyed the message that there was no right answer to that question

"I um..." Peridot mumbles, unsure of what to say

"Peridot has a skin condition" Steven speaks up, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze under the table. The girl rolls her eyes and continues to chew her gum

"So what? Are you two like together or something?" The boy asks, equally obnoxious as the girl

"Stacey! Michael!" The teacher scolds "Please pay attention, We're starting geology today!"

The girl glares at the two before resignedly taking out her notebook, she couldn't afford to get in trouble again that week.

The man was certainly well educated, but geology was old hat to Peridot. Once she accepted that gems on earth weren't sentient she knew the teacher was talking about. Steven on the other hand was struggling, he had never had a formal education, and taking notes was foreign to him. He struggles to keep up with the man's lecture, scribbling out notes on the page.

Before long the bell rings, cutting Mr. Epistimi off mid-sentence "Oh my, have a nice day class!" he calls as the room quickly empties out before looking to his new students who were still picking up their bags "Have a nice first day you two" He says kindly, they both return the sentiment before exiting the room

"That was... oof" Steven says "But we can do this, right Peri?"

"Correct, we've got this" She replies, pulling out the schedule they'd been given "Next is... lunch?" she says unsurely, not familiar with the word

"Oh ok! Lunch is a meal you eat in the middle of the day" Steven explains "Come on, I think the cafeteria is back the way we came" He says, taking her hand

The cafeteria was chaos, a maelstrom of loud kids and occasionally thrown food. Steven and Peridot enter slowly, looking for a place to sit. It seemed as if there were no open seats until Peridot spots a table in the corner of the room, occupied only by two boys playing a strange card game. Tugging on his sleeve, Peridot motions to the table and Steven follows her lead.

"Um, excuse me" He says, snapping the boys out of their game "Can we sit here? we're new" He explains

"Oh sure, take a seat friends!" The pale boy says with a noticeable lisp, adjusting his glasses. The hispanic boy beside him nods and gestures to a seat, his eyes transfixed on Peridot

The duo take a seat across the table from the seemingly friendly boys "My name is Steven, this is Peridot" He introduces them

"I'm Richard" The boy with the lisp answers

"Dexter" The second one replies

"Well it's nice to meet you both, isn't that right Peri?" Steven says cheerily, prompting his green companion to speak

"Ah yes, pleased to make your acquaintance" Peridot adds, slightly unnerved by Dexter staring at her

"Are you an alien?" The boy blurts out before covering his mouth

"Well um, I..." Peridot stammers, she'd been told to act human, but was a terrible liar

"C'mon Peri, I think we can trust them" Steven whispers, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. she gives him a nervous look, met only by a confident smile

"Yes, I'm a gem" She answers nervously, lifting up her bangs for a moment to show off her gem "We're a race of-" she begins to explain, surprisingly cut off by Richard

"Gemstone based beings! Whose bodies are comprised of light! Haha, I told you they were real!" He says triumphantly

"Wait seriously? Come on, that stupid blog you follow is bogus, that guy makes stuff up" Dexter retorts

"Are you talking about Keep Beach City Weird? Because I know Ronaldo. Sure he makes some stuff up, but most of his stuff on the gems is accurate" Steven says unsurely

"Whoah... you know him? Wait a second, that means you must be THE Steven Universe, the leader of the Crystal Gems!" Richard exclaims

"Well, that's really Garnet" Steven chuckles before glancing around. Peridot was visibly uncomfortable and the noise had begun to draw attention. "But can we keep this under wraps?" Steven asks quietly, both the boys zipping their lips in response.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The rest of lunch passed by calmly, filled by idle discussion and friendly conversation. The rest of the day followed suit, Peridot thankfully avoiding too much attention and both of them learning far more than they had expected in the classes that followed. If ever one of them felt overwhelmed or nervous, the other's hand was there and, leaning on eachother, they made it through the day.

Finally exiting the school after the final bell, both were exhausted yet exhilarated.

"That was... really something" Steven says, his mind still processing the day

"Indeed, it certainly was" The green gem responds

Greeted by a view of Pearl in the van, Steven's face lights up and they both hurry in, both of them climbing into the back rather than taking the passenger seat

"Well? How'd it go" Pearl asks

"Amazing" They answer in unison

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There's chapter two! Let me know what you guys think of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Homework was one thing neither of them had anticipated, and as she sits on the couch in the beach house Peridot speaks up against it "We just spent 4 hours in the school, why is additional work necessary?"

"I dunno, I thought I learned plenty" Steven responds "But we signed up for this, no quitting now!" He says, a grin on his face

Peridot can't help but laugh, sliding off the couch to sit next to Steven, pulling the books out of her bag and turning to her first assignment "Hey Steven?" She asks

"Yeah Peridot?" He responds, looking through his own books.

"Thank you for doing this with me... it means alot" She says, blushing with the admission. For some reason she felt more vulnerable around him, she placed every one of her own actions under a microscope, despite knowing he'd never judge her.

"You're welcome Peri" He says, looking up and smiling at her "You know, it's nice having you around. You're the only one like me. Garnet and Pearl and Amethyst, they just don't get it"

"Get what?" she asks, cocking her brow, she certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Just what it's like, to be in the middle of all this without really knowing what's going on" He sighs "I mean, even Lapis was here during the war. We're in the same boat me and you"

"Steven, we're sitting in your living room" She clarifies "And... what do you mean?"

"Oh it's... just a figure of speech" He explains "The gem war, all that stuff. You're the only one with no connections to the past, I feel like we're the only two really here in the present"

"Oh, I see. Then yes, I assume we are in the same boat" She replies, picking up a pen "Do you need assistance with the math?" She asks, trying to ignore the blush on her face, as well as the slight one growing on his. She knew he thought highly of her, but it felt good to know she apparently had such a prominent place in his mind

Steven sighs at her question "How'd you know?" He picks up the pen, ready to get to work

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The afternoon brought with it another surprise when none other than Connie Maheswaran knocks on the door. Steven looks up from the math Peridot had been helping with and his eyes light up "Connie!" he exclaims, hopping off the couch to let her in

"Hi Steven!" she replies happily, though her tone drops a tad when she sees the other guest in the house "Hello Peridot" She adds

"Oh, um, Greetings Connie" Peridot says, sensing a bit of hostility from the girl but shrugging it off. It must be her imagination, Connie was a friend of Steven's, which meant that they should be friends too...right?

It was only then that Connie noticed the books all over the table "Uh, Steven? What's all that?" she asks

"Oh right! Guess what! Me and Peridot convinced the Gems to sign us up for school!" He says, getting that oh so familiar shine in his eyes that he always got when he was excited

"You what?!" She asks surprised "Why didn't you tell me? And what school are you going to? I certainly didn't see you today"

Steven avoids eye contact "Ocean Town Middle School, I thought it would be best if we kinda started fresh. I would love to go to school with you, but this is kinda me and Peri's thing, I dunno" He says, feeling a little guilty

"Oh" She says simply, disappointed "It's alright Steven, don't worry about it" She says with a smile, doing her best to sound reassuring, and doing her best to ignore the slight twinge of jealousy she felt when he called her 'Peri'. 'Its alright Connie, this is Steven, you two are perfect for eachother,' she tells herself 'Just have to wait for the right time.'

"But we've already made some friends!" Steven says excitedly, taking out his phone and showing the picture that he and Peridot had taken with Richard and Dexter "They're really cool, Dexter kinda figured out Peridot wasn't from earth, and Richard already knew all about Gems, it turns out he follows Ronaldo's blog!"

"That's great Steven!" Connie says. She takes a deep breath, she knew Peridot and Steven we're close. It would probably hurt her chances if she was rude to the green gem "So Peridot" She says "What's with the new look?" She asks, trying to be civil. she wasn't sure why, but Peridot being around Steven made her uneasy.

Peridot, who had been pretending not to listen to the conversation perks up, looking to the human girl "Oh well, Steven thought it would be best if I modified my appearance to better fit in" She explains "As I understand not many humans have triangular hair"

Connie forces a light chuckle "Well that's certainly true" She says, feeling a sudden buzz in her pocket. She pulls the phone out, only to see it was a text from her mother "Drats, I need to go home, mother wants me to do an extra violin lesson. I'll see you tomorrow Steven?" She asks hopefully

"Definitely! We can all hang out!" He says, giving Peridot a smile, the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel left out. Hanging out with his two best friends, what could be better?

Connie bids them farewell as she exits the beach house 'Alright. I'll do it tomorrow' she tells herself 'Tomorrow will be the day'

If only she knew how wrong she was

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So there's chapter 3! Things are really about to take off so I hope you're all enjoying this, feel free to leave a review with anything you'd like to see!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, this is gonna be a long one, so hold onto your butts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peridot had slept over that night, Lapis being so kind as to deliver her trunk of clothes. The green gem had simply said it made more sense for her to stay there, so that they could leave together in the morning, but there was something else. She simply didn't want to leave, Steven was here, and she inexplicably wanted to stay near him. She woke up bright and early, quite thankful that Steven had taught her about the miraculous concept of sleep.

Digging through the trunk, she picks out her clothes for the day. Deciding that she enjoyed the green and white, she picks out a similar outfit. This time consisting of a white sweatshirt, a white t-shirt with green polka dots and green shorts. 'Yes, this will do nicely' she thinks with a smile, going into the bathroom to get dressed. She would have to ask Steven to do her hair again.

Speaking of the young hybrid, he was still sleeping, that is until the meowing alarm of his Cookie Cat Clock starts going off. He awakes with a start, hopping out of bed. 'Another day of school' He thinks with a smile, picking out his usual outfit and climbing down the stairs. "Are you in the bathroom Peri?" He asks, earning a muffled "Yes!" From his green companion.

After several minutes he starts to grow worried, hearing muffled grunts from the bathroom. "Are you alright Peridot?" he calls, receiving no answer. "I'm coming in!" He warns, and can't help but laugh when he sees the scene beyond the door.

There stood Peridot, trying to put on a zipped up sweatshirt upside-down, with her arms stuck and her eyes blinded by the fabric. "Here, let me help you" Steven chuckles, grabbing the zipper and pulling up, freeing her from the cotton prison. "Better?" he asks

She blushes, embarrassed to have needed help getting dressed of all things, to have given Steven a reason to laugh at her. But seeing the raw positivity on his face, she soon brightens back up "Better" She agrees softly

"It goes on like this" He explains, helping her arms through the sleeves before zipping it up halfway. "There you go!" He says, ruffling her hair, reminding her of what she had to ask of him.

"Steven? Would you mind helping me with my hair again?" She requests, running a hand through the bed-headed locks

"Of course" He answers, grabbing a brush and running it under some water. He sits down on the floor and pats the spot in front of him, which she quickly sits down in. He runs the brush through her hair, straightening it out and leaving her the same bangs as the day before. However rather than braiding the rest, he instead leaves it down "You have such pretty hair" He notes, passing the brush through it a final time.

Peridot was never more thankful that her back was to him, her face flush dark green at his compliment. "W-wow, thanks" She stutters.

"You're good to go!" He says happily "I'm gonna get in the shower now, could you do me a favor and make sure I didn't leave anything out of my bag?" He asks

"Of course, you can count on me!" She says, giving him a bright smile and, in a surge of confidence, a quick hug before leaving the room.

As Steven showers, Peridot does as he had asked, and it was quite fortunate that she did as under the couch had fallen his science notebook. She picks it up, and glances down at the page it was open to. She looks at what appeared to be color drawings of different gemstones, all of them labeled. 'Is this what he was doing during the geology lesson?' she wonders. She looks at a few of them, noticing a common trend but unable to figure out what it was. 'Citrine, Jade, Tourmaline, Watermelon Quartz' She reads, strangely enough the last one was circled. Deciding to put it away before she drove herself crazy trying to figure it out, she slips it into his bag before making sure her own was packed.

She takes out the schedule she'd been given, deciding to see what classes they had missed the first day. She finds herself pleasantly surprised, learning that they had music first followed immediately by technology. Steven certainly loved music, and he had infected her with that love as well, telling her that she had something called perfect pitch. Technology on the other hand, she was a pro at. She had much to learn at this school, but technology would be a class she would definitely excel in.

Hearing the water turn off, Peridot knows that Steven would soon be ready. She sits down on the couch, looking down at the watch she had built. At this rate they would be perfectly on time, perfect.

Steven emerges from the bathroom with a groan in his pajama shirt, having found a stain on the shirt he was planning to wear. Peridot laughs, feeling a slight blush 'What is this constant burning sensation in my cheeks?' She wonders. The boy climbs up the stairs, finding a (mostly) clean shirt and putting it on. He hops off the second floor, landing on the couch right next to Peridot. "Ready to go Peri?" He asks. She smiles and nods, picking up her backpack.

Going to grab a poptart from the cabinet it was only then that Steven notices the note on the counter.

 _Dear Steven,_

 _Garnet, Amethyst and I had to go on an urgent mission and your father went to some sort of musician's convention last night. I'm terribly sorry but it seems like you have to stay home today._

 _With Love, Pearl_

"Uh oh" Steven says

"What is it?" Peridot asks nervously

"All the Crystal Gems are on a mission and my dad is away" Steven says "But we can't stay home, we'll get marked absent!"

"What does that mean?" She asks warily

"We'll get in trouble!" He exclaims "Come on, we can take Lion!" He says, the pink feline perking up at the mention of its name.

Peridot watches the beast nervously, but Steven takes her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She smiles and, following his lead, climbs on its back, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Alright Lion, take us to school" Steven says, and miraculously the cat responds, running out, or rather straight through, the door and roaring a portal out in front of them.

They emerge from the portal to find themselves in front of the school, thankfully before anyone else, and avoiding drawing a crowd. Steven hops down, and helps down a jelly-kneed Peridot. He pats his pet on the head and it saunters away, hopefully staying out of trouble.

The duo walk inside and Peridot's hand grazes Steven's. Taken by surprise, she soon finds his hand wrapped around hers, a bright smile on her friend's face. They make their way to the music room at the opposite end of the school and find the door surprisingly open, a relatively young woman with long blonde hair and a flowing dress sitting at the teacher's desk.

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Melodawoski?" Peridot asks, having read her name on the schedule

"Ah yes! You must be Steven and Peridot" She exclaims, even her normal voice sounded like song "Please, call me Melody" She insists "Music isn't something to be taught, it's something to be shared, so there's no need to be so formal" she says with a smile "Please, take a seat" She requests, gesturing to the carpet in the middle of the room. It was oddly empty of desks, though that seemed to suit this teacher.

Steven and Peridot enter the room, taking a seat on the rug and Melody stands up "So what do each of you love about music?" she asks

"I don't have very much experience with music, but I enjoy what Steven has shown me" Peridot admits

"I play the ukelele and sing" Steven says "Oh, and Peri has perfect pitch!" He adds, smiling at his friend

"Oh my! Would you care to give a performance?" The teacher asks "There are instruments in the back" she adds, gesturing to the shelves at the far end of the room.

Peridot grows visibly nervous, but finds that melt away as Steven gives her hand a squeeze "Peace and Love Peri?" He asks, earning a small nod and smile. He retrieves the ukelele from the back of the room and helps Peridot up.

Peridot had listened to the recording countless times, she knew the song by heart and her face lights up as he starts to play. Melody listens and watches with glee as the two perform their number, loving how it seemed to be a conversation within itself.

As they finish the little duet they're met with clapping from the small audience of students who had gathered outside the door, waiting for permission to come in. They're waved inside, and each of them seem impressed by the talent their new classmates possessed. The only ones unimpressed were the black haired girl from yesterday, and a few boys hanging around her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Music class went swimmingly, despite the glares Peridot received from Stacey and her thugs. Steven seemed not to notice, though wasn't oblivious to her nerves. She found comfort in his proximity, and more than a few times caught him smiling at her. There was that hot feeling in her cheeks again, accompanied by a fluttering in her chest. She didn't know what the feeling was, only that Steven was causing it, and it felt wonderful.

Steven struggled in technology, the class taught by a large man with burns on his arms and a stubbly beard. But just as he had helped her through music, Peridot carries him through this. Thankfully Stacey was not found in this class, and so Peridot had a brief reverie from her judgemental gaze.

They finally arrived at the class Peridot anticipated most, history. The teacher was a bland, sullen man. Years of teaching the same, stagnant subject had aged him horridly. He was only 43 but if asked, anyone would guess 60. Nevertheless Peridot learned with gusto. Writing down every single detail, as well as including her own thoughts. Steven tried to keep up, but more often then not found himself simply copying what she had written.

Then finally they were back in science, the class they had started with yesterday. Mr. Epistimi welcomed them back graciously, a smile plastered on his face. They take their seats, soon joined by the mean as ever looking Stacey and Michael. Peridot shifts a little closer to Steven, the girl putting her on edge.

Mr. Epistimi gives a wonderful lesson, showcasing a plethora of rare minerals and some gemstones, only a few of which Steven adds to the list in his notebook. He seemed to have created a rather arbitrary ranking system, though Peridot was sure it made sense to him.

Each question the energetic teacher asked the class was met with an instant hand from Peridot, who gave the right answer nearly every time. With each correct answer Stacey's glare became more and more venomous, the girl absolutely fuming.

As the bell rings and the class empties out, Steven takes Peridot's hand, walking with her happily to lunch.

However she wasn't the only one led away from the class by the hand. No, Stacey too had led Michael to one of the stairwells, away from any prying ears that might hear what she had to say. "That girl has got. to. go" She declares "I mean she's just such a freak. And then she upstages me in music, I mean who does she think she is? and showing off like that in science?" The girl rages "Mikey dear" She says, calling the boy to attention "I don't suppose you and the boys could deal with her? For me?" She asks, batting her eyelashes.

The boy gives a short chuckle "I'll get right on it Stace" He says, earning a glare at the nickname "I mean Stacey, sorry ma'am"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sitting at lunch, Steven and Peridot were bombarded by endless questions from Richard and Dexter. Things about the gems, and space, and monsters. The duo did their best to answer them all, however one question caught them off guard. "So are you two together?" Dexter had asked. It was the same question Stacey had asked yesterday, and Peridot found herself confused by what it meant. She was sitting right next to him wasn't she? Obviously they were together, or so she thought.

"Uh, no, not really" Steven stammers, trying to hide his blush from Peridot. Though it was a fruitless attempt, and Peridot saw he had the same heat in his cheeks she often felt in her own. She looks at him perplexed for a moment before waving it off, Steven would probably explain it later.

After that lunch seemed tame, and the next few classes followed that trend. English was filled with a substitute who didn't care what the class did. Phys Ed was a little difficult, seeing as they were separated for the first time in this school. Peridot found great embarrassment changing in front of others, their gaze seemingly fixed on her green skin, but other than that she had little complaints. Math was as difficult as ever for Steven, and Peridot helped him through it just as she had on their homework. Finally come Health, the class seemed to alternate with Home Ec, and Peridot found herself fascinated by the first in depth explanations of the human body she'd seen yet.

The end of the day came all too soon, Steven and Peridot strangely wishing they could spend more time learning. However upon exiting the school they found no Pearl, no Greg, no anybody.

"I guess they're all still busy" Steven says "I'll go find Lion ok?" He gives her a bright smile, giving her hand a squeeze before walking off to find his absent-as-usual pet.

Then Peridot heard something that made her freeze.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little star pupil" Michael says, a group of Stacey's boys behind him. Each of them carrying sticks, slingshots, and even the occasional rock. Stacey had made it clear, make sure this girl knows that this is HER school, and nobody else's.

Peridot slowly backs up, finding herself against a wall as the boys approach. Pearl's words ring out in her head _"No use of Gem powers"_ She gulps in fear as one throws a rock, hitting her arm and leaving a visible welt. Michael swings his branch, scratching her face. The barrage continues, Peridot unable to fight back as she certainly wasn't as strong as most gems, or even most humans for that matter.

A sudden shout grabs the groups attention "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Steven yells, rushing into the fray. In a flash of pink, the rock that had been on a path straight for Peridot's stomach is deflected by Steven's shield, the boys looking on in a mix of amazement, confusion, and fear.

One boy, evidently stupider than the rest fires his slingshot, a decently sized rock launching at Peridot's head. Steven catches it out of the corner of his eye and jumps at Peridot, knocking her out of the way. As the two collide green and pink glows eminate from their gems, and in a burst of light they're gone. As the light fades in their place stands a tall being, long, curly, moss colored hair streaked with fuscia complimenting the slightly green skin and and four brown eyes, their face dotted with light pink freckles. On their head and bellybutton rested two gems, both a mix of pink and green. They raise their head from staring down, seeing the boys take a few steps back before sprinting away.

The fusion laughs, shedding a few tears of joy when suddenly something clicks. The list Peridot had found earlier suddenly made sense. The fusion opens its mouth for the first time and utters two words, its own name "Watermelon Quartz"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Connie Maheswaran runs across the beach, knocking on Steven's door before just letting herself in.

"Steven I'm ready to ha-" Her words are cut short when she sees the stranger on the sofa, and backs up when they suddenly stand up

"Hey Connie!" They exclaim happily, both of their gems becoming visible and unmistakably familiar "It's great to meet you, I think, my name is Watermelon Quartz!"

And with those words all the plans Connie had made were shattered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that's Chapter 4! I had a ton of fun writing this one and more will be on the way soon! Don't forget to leave a review, I love reading them!


	5. Chapter 5

whoof, that last chapter was a doozy. I hope your butts are still attached

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Connie's heart just about broke into pieces when she saw the fusion, as far as she knew Steven had never fused with anyone else, having never met Smokey Quartz. "C-can I" Her voice cracks "Can I talk to Steven please?" She asks

Watermelon Quartz flinches in response, had they done something wrong? "But... but I just got to be me, I don't want to split up" The fusion stammers

"Steven please!" Connie cries, the shock of her outburst nearly forcing the fusion apart with shock.

"Connie wait" Watermelon Quartz says "This isn't fair. I just formed a little while ago. Garnet says fusion is an experience, and I'm not gonna let myself be a bad one"

Tears well up in Connie's eyes as she sprints out of the beach house, leaving Watermelon Quartz alone together. "Thanks for sticking up for me" They say to themselves, unsure of who's thought that was.

"I really like this, being this close" Watermelon Quartz admits to themselves "I should go do something fun, something like funland. I'm certainly not part of the Shorty Squad anymore"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Funland was lit up by the time Watermelon Quartz arrived, the bright lights shining against the night sky. Watermelon Quartz can't help but smile, enjoying their own company as they walk across the boardwalk. They ran from ride to ride, going on every single one they'd previously been too short to go on. They were about to board the teacups when they feel struck by fear "Are we alright? Am I alright? Right, the teacup incident." They sigh "How about some donuts?"

They must have found that idea agreeable seeing as two minutes later they were entering the Big Donut. As they walk up to the counter they notice a certain short blonde stocking the shelves "Hey Sadie!" Watermelon Quartz says happily

The teenager turns around, surprised by the four-eyed fusion "Do I... know you?" She asks

"Of course you do! Well, kinda yes kinda no. You know us" They say, gesturing to their gems "But you don't really know me"

"Wait a second, this is one of those fusion gem things isn't it?" Sadie asks "Is that Steven in there?"

"And Peridot!" Watermelon Quartz responds happily "My name is Watermelon Quartz!"

"Oh well, it's nice to... meet you?" She chuckles "I'm guessing the usual?"

"Make it a double" The fusion says, taking out their wallet

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Watermelon Quartz makes their way back to the temple, munching on one of the donuts. As they walk through the door a light turns on, revealing a disgruntled Pearl "Steven do you have any how la-" Her words are cut short as her eyes scan the entire height of the fusion "Oh my" She says, and a slight smile spreads across her face "And what might your name be?"

"I'm... I'm Watermelon Quartz" The fusion says

"Well Watermelon Quartz, were you a good experience?" Pearl asks

"I'd say so" They respond with a huge smile

"I'm glad" She replies honestly "But it's getting late, Steven and Peridot should be getting to bed soon, ok? Oh my Garnet is going to be so excited to meet you, but that can wait" She stops for a moment, and smiles before talking again "Goodnight Watermelon Quartz" She says, walking into her room

"I was a good experience" Watermelon Quartz says with a smile "But I am getting tired. It was nice being me, I'll have to do it again some time" And suddenly in a flash of white light the fusion is replaced by the two short gems, huge smiles on their faces

"That was wonderful!" Peridot exclaims

"I know right?! Not even being Stevonnie or Smokey Quartz felt that great!" Steven agrees, picking her up in a hug, but quickly letting go when they both start to glow again "We'll have to get that under control" He laughs

After both of them had changed into their pajamas, Steven wishes Peridot a good night and turns to go up to his room. Completely on impulse and with no idea what she was doing, she stops him and gives him a peck on the cheek "Goodnight Steven" She says softly, retreating to the couch. He climbs the stairs to his room, trying to convince himself that had been nothing but a friendly goodnight, despite the nagging feeling he'd had in his gut since they first fused.

Peridot on the other hand felt her entire face covered by that warmth, and spends a decent amount of the night researching exactly what was going on. After a few hours it all finally clicks into place "Oh my stars" She says breathlessly. What had she gotten herself into this time?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well there's Watermelon Quartz in all their glory. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it too. The next one will be longer I promise. Please leave reviews, I love to read them!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but this is gonna be a longer one. Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sun has risen over beach city and that meant that the two inhabitants of the beach house were awake and getting ready for the day. Having started school on Thursday, Steven and Peridot got to experience something special a bit early: the weekend.

"I don't understand, I thought school was everyday" Peridot says, quite confused at Steven's meantion of it

"Connie explained it to me once, basically on Saturday and Sunday, and some random days during the year, there's no school!" He explains "Plus, isn't it nice to have a break?"

"I suppose so" She says "Oh! Haha! This will give us the perfect chance to practice the interaction known as 'hanging out', something I've heard is quite popular among students"

"Maybe we can call Connie?" He asks, eager to help mend whatever happened yesterday. However Peridot's reaction is rather unenthused. "And we can invite Rich and Dex!" He adds

"I suppose that will be...agreeable" She says, digging through her trunk of clothes

"Hey Peri, you don't need to blend in today" He says peering over the living room from the edge of his own

"I know!" She responds quickly "I just...enjoy wearing them, it's nice to not. wear the same thing everyday" She says, with a hint of defensiveness in her voice. She picks out a green and white sundress and excuses herself to go get changed.

Letting out a sigh, Steven takes out his phone and pulls up his contacts, deciding to call Connie first. 'Hopefully she isn't still mad about...whatever happened yesterday.' After a few rings his friend answers.

"Steven?" She asks hopefully "Is that you?"

"Hey Connie!" He responds, happy to hear that she wasn't still upset "Are you alright? you seemed pretty... not alright yesterday."

"I'm... I'm fine" She says "What's going on?" She asks.

"Oh! Well since it's the weekend I was wondering if you maybe you wanted to hang out?" He responds.

"With you and... and her?" She asks, wishing it could just be the two of them. "I don't know..."

"C'mon! It'll be fun, it'll be me, you, Peridot, Dexter and Richard!" He says, the raw positivity in his voice present as ever

Connie takes a deep breath "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Alright! It's gonna be great!" Steven replies "Bye Connie!"

"Bye Steven" She responds, a slight smile on her face as she hangs up.

Steven looks up as Peridot steps out of the bathroom. 'Man, she looks... wow,' is all he can think as he looks at her. The dress was a perfect fit, and as she struggles with the brush in her hair he can't help but chuckle at the irritated grunts she makes. "Come on Peri, let me help" He says, earning a small smile from the green gem as she climbs the stairs.

"How do you want it?" He asks as she sits down in front of him and begins to brush her hair. "Heh, it really wants to stick up" He notes with a chuckle.

"A braid, please. Like you did the first day." She requests, her voice becoming much calmer as she feels the brush run through her hair "And yes, I suppose it does. After all, it's been that way for the majority of my existence."

Steven obliges, weaving her hair into a braid, over and under, over and under. "Yesterday was fun Peri" He says "Watermelon Quartz was... they were a good experience."

"Yes, they certainly were," Peridot agrees "Garnet says fusions are a conversation correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?" Steven asks, quite perplexed as he finishes the braid, though continues to absentmindedly run his hand through her hair

"Well if that's so... what were we conversing about?" She says

"I'm... not sure" He responds, his voice growing on edge as he encounters a thought he hadn't faced yet. "Whatever it was though, it was really something."

"I agree. I hope we can have another conversation soon" She says, her voice softer than usual

"So do I" He agrees, realizing what he was doing and quickly letting her hair go "Well, you're all good" He chuckles nervously "I'll text Dex and Rich"

Peridot frowns slightly as she feels him release her hair. It had certainly felt nice, despite not serving any real purpose. The more time she spent with him, the more she realized things could be unnecessary, or frivolous, but if they made you feel good, then that could hardly be considered a waste. "Thank you Steven" She says, turning around and giving him a brief hug. They were signs of affection, or at least that's what her research had shown. She stands up and climbs down the stairs, smiling to herself.

Steven shoots off a quick text to Richard and Dexter, asking them to come over. Within minutes both of them had responded, Richard was stuck with family, but Dexter would be over soon.

Peridot is left with her thoughts sitting out on the porch as Steven gets ready for the day. Attraction. That was the term her research had yielded. The one word explanation for the strange amalgam of feelings Steven gave her. She lets out a groan, planting her head on the table. Why did everything have to be so confusing? There was no possible way Steven would feel that same attraction towards her, she was... she was just too different.

She must have been sitting there for a while, jumping at the sudden hand on her back Peridot spins around, only to see Steven, his hair still wet from the shower. "You alright Peri?" He asks, she had been staring off into space, and naturally he was worried.

"I'm perfectly alright" She snaps, before realizing how harsh it sounded. "Your concern is appreciated though" she admits sheepishly.

"Dexter and Connie are coming over soon, I thought maybe we could spend the day on the beach" He says, sitting down next to her.

"Oh... that would include going in the water wouldn't it?" She asks, her voice growing on edge as she avoids eye contact.

"What's wrong with that?" He asks, eyes brimming with concern.

"Lazuli's... vivid descriptions of the horror that was imprisonment at the bottom of the ocean are... off-putting. I know it's irrational, but I still feel some, trepidation." She admits

"Peri, there's nothing wrong with being scared. Everybody's afraid of something" He says, placing an arm around her.

She tenses up for a second at his touch before relaxing, finding great comfort in it. She scoots her chair closer to his and tests her head on his shoulder, happily surprised that he didn't object to this. "You always know what to say Steven." She sighs.

She wasn't sure how long they sat like that, but before long the sputtering of Dexter's electric dirtbike makes itself known, his brown eyes concealed behind his aviator goggles, and his messy hair underneath his helmet. Her head shoots up off Steven's shoulder, not wanting their friend to make any assumptions.

"Hey guys!" The boy exclaims happily before looking up at the temple in awe "Whoah... this place is crazy" He says, pulling off the goggles to leave them dangling on his neck.

"Hi Dexter!" Steven calls, waving to him from the deck.

The Hispanic boy smirks, climbing the stairs and plopping down in the seat next to Peridot. "So how you guys doing?" He asks, taking off the helmet and placing it down on the table with an audible THUMP.

"Oh, Steven and I are quite well!" Peridot replies, her statement reinforced by a smile and a nod from Steven.

"So you live here?" Dex asks the both of them, craning his head to look up at the temple.

"Well Peridot used live at the barn with Lapis, but now she stays here since we're going to school together" Steven explains, smiling at the green gem. "I've lived here for years though."

"Steven's dwelling is quite comfortable. I much prefer it to the barn," Peridot adds. "Though I hope Lazuli isn't to lonely without me."

"Man that's so cool" Dexter says breathlessly. "So what's the plan for today?" He asks.

"Well, we're just waiting on Connie, and then we're gonna hang out on the beach" Steven says "That reminds me, I should probably get changed" He adds, standing up. "Anyone need anything from inside?" He asks

"Nah, I'm good" Dexter answers

"I don't require anything either" Peridot replies

Steven nods, walking inside to get changed. As soon as he's out of earshot Peridot looks up "Dexter. I require advice on human interaction." She says urgently

"Uh... what is it Peridot?" He asks

"I've been developing feelings of romantic attraction for someone who shall remain nameless, how would one pursue that?" She inquires.

Dexter, in a brush of hope and stupidity, thinks that she's referring to him. "Well, at least in my experience, you tell them what you like about them, and then you ask them out." He explains.

Peridot takes a moment to think, her brow furrowing before opening her mouth again "Very well. Dexter, I find your comedic commentary to be quite appealing and your insight into human interaction quite helpful. Would you like to go on a date with me?" She asks, her choice in words oddly specific.

Dexters eyes go wide as he practically chokes on his own spit "O-of course I would! Like, you're so cool and different!"

Peridot suddenly realizes that she hadn't given the boy any warning nor context, she had only been practicing "Oh... oh my, I'm sorry Dexter I was just practicing, I thought that was fairly obvious." She says awkwardly.

The color drains from the boy's face as he lets out a nervous chuckle "O-oh course, yeah, I totally knew that. Yeah, I was just uh... giving you an example response" He lies, luckily however, she buys it.

"Ah, I see. Well thank you for your help Dexter." She says as the door opens back up, Steven walking out in his swimsuit.

The three make idle chatter for a while, Dexter going inside at one point to change into his swimsuit. Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of an engine as Doug Maheshwaren's car pulls up to the temple, Connie hopping out. "Bye Dad!" She calls, waving goodbye as she runs up to the temple.

"Hi Connie!" Steven exclaims, waving happily to the girl. Peridot avoids eye contact with her, despite obviously more durable, she still found herself slightly scarde by the girl. No, scared was the wrong word. She was intimidated by Connie, the girl was competition for Steven that Peridot would rather not have.

"Hi Steven!" The girl replies, waving back. She quickly makes her way up the stairs, setting down the duffel bag that had been slung over her shoulder, both her bathing suit and Rose's sword inside.

Peridot excuses herself to get changed, silently freaking out. Having accepted what she was feeling, a threat to that certainly wasn't welcome "Oh stars oh stars oh stars" She mutters as she changes into the one piece swimsuit she'd had in her trunk.

Steven was halfway through a story from school when Peridot walks out, blushing furiously at her own appearance. She thought, as did Connie, that she looked ridiculous in the swimsuit. The boys on the other hand, thought she looked as great as she always does. Seeing the boys' reaction, Connie rolls her eyes and grabs her swimsuit out of the bag, going inside to get changed.

Steven and Peridot leave Dexter to wait for Connie as they start carrying things down to the beach, Steven carrying far more than his fair share. "Peridot don't worry about it, I'm really strong" He says when she objects "Besides, you've got the cooler **and** the umbrella!" He points out. She was indeed carrying both, the metal of the cans allowing her to levitate it in front of her, thank the stars that the lid could latch closed.

Steven lays out four towels before setting up a few chairs. Peridot plants the umbrella into the ground and gently sets down the cooler, being sure not to shake the sodas inside.

They're soon joined by Dexter and Connie, the latter wearing a light blue two-piece. She gives a brief twirl after putting on sunscreen, putting her hair into a ponytail before starting to walk towards the water.

Dexter sprints ahead of her, diving into a wave and swimming out a few meters, it would appear that the otherwise unathletic boy was quite the swimmer. Steven soon follows and before you know it Peridot is left behind on the beach, Lapis' stories having instilled a completely irrational fear of the ocean. She sits down in the sand, watching the other three swim around and splash eachother. It's only when Steven looks back that she perks up a little, giving him a small wave.

Steven frowns, it wasn't ok, he decided. This was supposed to be a day for all of them to enjoy together, and he wouldn't let her be alone. He swims back to shore and sits down next to her. "Still afraid?" He asks gently.

Peridot nods, avoiding eye contact. "Don't worry about me, why don't you just go have fun, I'll be fine" She says meekly.

Steven chuckles in response. "Not a chance, if you can't do it yourself, then we'll do it together." He insists, standing up and offering her a hand. She takes it and pulls herself to her feet, watching in confusion as he pulls up music on his phone before setting it down in the sand.

His actions finally click in her mind as he starts to lead her in a dance. 'Oh my stars he wants to fuse again' The thought races through her mind as she starts to smile, dancing with him.

Connie and Dexter watch from the water, only the prior understanding what they were doing and silently seething. The dance was slow, intimate, and Peridot couldn't be any happier. Steven twirls Peridot before dipping her, placing his forehead against her own.

In a bright flash of light the air around them seems to go out of focus before suddenly becoming clear, revealing Watermelon Quartz standing there, smiling brilliantly. "Hello again world" The fusion says softly, opening all four of their eyes.

Back in the water Dexter was freaking out, Steven had told him about fusion, but this was crazy! Connie on the other hand, was less enthused. 'How dare she fuse with my Steven?' she thinks indignantly, forcing a happy face as Watermelon Quartz looks towards them, waving happily.

"Alright, we- no. **I** can do this" Watermelon Quartz insists, taking a deep breath and running towards the water before jumping, launching into the air due to Steven's hovering before slamming down into the water with a splash.

Connie continues to force a smile as the fusion joins them, lounging on a shield they had summoned. "Alright so, nice to meet you both, wait... I already met Connie" They say "Anyways, nice to meet you Dexter, my name is Watermelon Quartz!"

"L-likewise" The boy stutters in response, looking up in awe at the fusion. He extends a hand, soon finding it engulfed in the considerably larger grip of Watermelon Quartz. "So you're... wow... fusion" The boy says stupidly, taking a minute to process it.

"Yep! And stars do I love being me!" They exclaim before turning to Connie, remembering how they'd been introduced "I'm sorry I upset you last time, for whatever it was I did."

An actual smile breaks through Connie's facade, knowing Steven was most certainly in there "It's alright Watermelon Quartz, I just wasn't expecting you last time" She says.

"Well then, let's have fun!" Watermelon Quartz exclaims, splashing a sizable wave at their friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They were all exhausted by the time they returned to shore, finding the cold nip of the breeze quite chilly on their wet skin. Connie wraps up in a towel as Dexter shakes his hair dry like a dog, Watermelon Quartz taking a deep breath and smiling before unfusing with one last sentence "Yet another good experience."

Steven and Peridot are left when the light clears, holding hands and smiling brightly. Peridot throws her arms around Steven, laughing gleefully, soon finding herself picked up in a hug.

What happened next however, nobody was ready for. As Steven puts her down, Peridot, acting purely on impulse, leans in and plants a kiss on his lips before suddenly realizing what she had just done. Dexter had given her very clear instructions and she hadn't followed them at all. So, in a moment of panic, she did all she could think to do.

She ran.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And finally we start getting into the thick of it! Be sure to leave a review with your thoughts or PM me if you have anything you'd like to see going forward!


	7. Chapter 7

Surprise! I'm not dead!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peridot ran. She just ran and didn't stop to look back. It was only once she was in the safety of the temple that she even stopped to process what she'd just done.

"You think you just made a mistake." Speaks a cool voice from behind her.

Peridot nearly jumps out of her skin as she turns around, not expecting Garnet to be there. Though the same could not be said for Garnet. After all, very few things caught the clairvoyant fusion by surprise.

"Of course I made a mistake! I won't be surprised if Steven never even wants to see me again!" The smaller gem insists, running a shaky hand through her hair and beginning to pace back and forth.

Her movements are suddenly halted by a steady hand on her shoulder. "Peridot, you followed your heart, and that can never be wrong. It's the reason I'm here, the reason Steven is here. You did it for love, and that's the only real reason for doing anything."

Peridot releases the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and tentatively looks up at the fusion "I suppose your right... but what should I do? I have no idea where to go from here!"

Garnet starts to walk towards the door to the interior of the temple, fixing her shades before offering a single piece of advice. "Don't fight back, only defend yourself." She says, instructions cryptic at best, and nonsensical at worst. She walks into the inner sanctum, and within seconds her advice becomes incredibly clear.

With a crash the screen door flies open, Connie standing in the doorway with Rose's sword drawn. "How dare you?!" She practically spits, her voice venomous. "Steven is mine! Who do you think you are?!"

Peridot backs away nervously, looking for anything she could use as a shield as Connie runs at her, sliding and swinging her sword. In a panic Peridot yanks the door off the freezer from across he room and flings it between them, deflecting the blow.

Connie yells as she slices at Peridot again, cutting clean through the door and leaving Peridot very vulnerable. Peridot of course trusted Garnet's judgement, and therefore didn't throw any actual swings, despite how bad she wanted to. Instead she grabs onto the two halves of the door and uses them to levitate herself to the ceiling, floating back and forth to avoid Connie's attacks.

Connie jumps on the counter and leaps at Peridot, the gem only barely managing to dodge her attack before losing her concentration on the freezer doors and falling to the ground.

The door flies open with an echoing _BANG_ , Steven skidding to a halt as he catches his breath. "Connie stop it!" He shouts, the usually cheerful voice raised in rarely present anger.

Connie immediately freezes in her tracks, turning to Steven with a pleading look in her eyes "But... but shes trying to get between us Steven! I can't let her beat me!"

"What do you mean between us? We're nothing but friends Connie. And if this is how you treat the people I care about..." He stops, he didn't want to finish the sentence "Then I don't even know if we can be that."

Tears begin to streak down Connie's face, the girl dropping her sword clattering to the ground as she takes off running, straight out the door.

Steven slowly shuts the door, not bothering to look back as he instead slowly approaches Peridot. "Peri, its safe to come down now. Can we talk? Please?"

The green gem nods, allowing the metal to succumb to gravity and lower her gently to the floor. She looks at Steven with fearful eyes, scared of what rejection was sure to come next.

"Peridot... what's going on?" He asks gently, placing an arm around her waist and leading her over to the couch. Peridot finds his touch soothing, enough to calm the shaking she didn't even realize had taken up residence in her limbs.

"Steven. I um. I've been conducting research" She says, making a vain effort to keep her composure "And I've discovered that I hold very strong feelings of... romantic attraction towards you." Her eyes search for anything in the room but him, something to focus on that didn't require her to meet his gaze.

"Peri" Steven replies, pulling her closer and looking her straight in the eyes "Are you trying to say you like me?"

"I suppose that is the colloquial" She mumbles.

"Well I think... I think I like you too." He mumbles in return, finding his mouth suddenly dry, and his cheeks as pink as the gem in his belly.

Any capacity for rational thought or processing leaves Peridot in an instant, her usually sharp mind taking a few moments to catch up. "You, you do? But what about Connie?"

"She's my friend, that's all, and even that isn't so sure right now." He replies, taking her hand in his own and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I like you a lot Peridot" He affirms.

"So... where do we go from here?" She asks.

"I have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8

**braaiiinnnss... Uh, I mean, I'm alive! definitely not a zombie**...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Connie sprinted away from the beach house, face buried in her hands as she sobs, barely even looking to see where she was going. She ran along the boardwalk, anxiety and fear growing as she realized everyone was staring at her. She darted into the Funland Arcade and rushes into the bathroom, ignoring Mr. Smiley's shout that it was for customers only.

Her Steven had been stolen from her, by that little green imp no less. She must have tricked him some how, used some gem magic or sci-fi device to mess with his brain. There was no other explanation. She and Steven belonged together... didn't they?

And it was at that moment that her fear and sadness turned to anger. Not the petty anger that she'd attacked Peridot with only 5 minutes prior, but a seething rage, white hot and dangerous. She was going to make that triangle headed freak pay for whatever she'd done to **HER** Steven.

But she couldn't stop there, she had to snap Steven out of it too, make him realize that she was clearly the only real choice. Before this she'd been content with her crush on him, believing it to be mutual, knowing they'd be together eventually. But now that it wasn't certain, she knew deep down that she couldn't take it slow anymore.

She just had to get him away from her, just had to show him how great she was and how they belonged together, then everything would be perfect, right?!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So when did all this start?" Steven asked his green companion, he was certainly happy to hear her say she liked him, but still curious nonetheless.

"I suppose when we stopped the cluster was the first traces of it, but how much you assisted me at school is definitely what made these feelings... develop" Peridot answers him, her cheeks burning emerald with an intense blush

"I guess it was kind of the same for me, the school part at least" Steven replied "I liked working as a team with you, supporting each other when we needed it, holding hands, being Watermelon Quartz, it just all felt right. Me and Connie fused a few times, but never just to be fused. It was to win a fight, or drive a car, never just to be Stevonnie. I like being with you" He admits with a blush.

"That clod" Peridot mutters. "She is completely out of line, thinking that she can just attack me, with your sword no less! She's crazy, absolutely crazy" The gem insists, turning her nose up

"Connie's my friend Peridot. She did something stupid, something wrong, but we still need to give her another chance. After all, how many times did you try to kill me?" He laughs, though she could tell the first part of his statement wasnt a joke.

"Only like 4 times" She responds indignantly "And that was before I understand the value of this planet, and the life on it. She should already know that."

Steven was about to open his mouth when a soft knock comes from the door, Dexter peaking his head in before fully entering. "Sorry guys, figured I'd give you all some time before I came in, I didn't really want to get in the middle of a sword fight" He explains "Is everything alright?"

Steven takes a long look at Peridot and gives her hand a squeeze "I think so" He replies.

Dexter plops down in one of the stools by the counter, glancing at the sword on the floor "Is Connie ok? She looked pretty... not ok as she ran out" He asks, always the concerned one.

"I think she'll be alright, she just has some thinking to do" Steven replies.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And think she did. After sneakily grabbing her bag back off the beach and getting changed in one of the changing tents over by the public section of the beach, Connie gives her dad a call to pick her up, sounding cheery as can be. She just needed to use the skills she'd learned on stake-outs with dad, dig up some dirt on Peridot, and then Steven would see that she was the FAR better option. Then she just needed to make him dump the freak.

Connie as practically beaming as her father pulled up. "Hi daddy!" She says happily, climbing into the passenger seat

"Hi there pumpkin, how was your beach day?" He asks, reaching over to tousle her hair a bit as she buckles up

"Oh it was so much fun, I actually sparred with Peridot, just like I do with Pearl" She says happily, leaving out the part where she actually attacked the poor gem, it certainly wasnt a sparring match.

"Thats nice, how was Steven?" He asks

Her face goes rigid for a second "He's... fine" she says, before managing to perk back up "I was wondering if maybe i could borrow some pf your surveillance equipment, Steven thinks he found a gem monster, but it only comes out at night, so we're gonna try to get it on tape"

"Alright sweetheart, just be safe ok? Whatcha need?" He asks

"Your camera should do fine, but definitely the really big zoom lens, I wouldn't want to have it too close of course"

Doug smiles "Thats my girl, thinking ahead so as not to put something of someone else's in harms way. I'll get it out for you when we get home, ok sweetheart?"

"Thanks dad!" She says happily, leaning out of her seat to give him a big hug

"Hey, seatbelt back on missy" He laughs, but she listens anyway

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So are you two...?" Dexter asks, raising an eyebrow

Steven chuckles nervously as Peridot blushes a deep verdant, electing to stare at the small puddle of water collecting as water drips from the bottom of Dex's still-wet swimsuit.

"We don't really know" Steven answers honestly "We haven't had much of a chance to talk about it yet, but I'm sure we'll figure it out, right Peri?"

"Huh? Oh yes, definitely" She says quickly, snapping back to attention

"Good luck with that" Dex says, giving them a sincere smile. He may have had a small crush on Peridot, but he'd only known her for a few days, he'd get over it. However his mother would certainly not 'get over' him being late for supper. "Oh geez, I gotta get going!" He says as he realizes what time it is "Oh Great and Powerful Stefan, may I make use of your bathroom to change into my more proper attire?" He asks in a fancy voice with a grand bow

"Why yes you may" Steven says, equally grand before laughing his contagious laugh, earning a chuckle and snort from Peridot

Dex flashes the boy a quick salute as he grabs his bag off the counter and darts into the bathroom to change. An impressively short 30 seconds later, Dexter runs out of the bathroom, stopping only to tie his right shoe and grab his helmet and goggles off the counter before waving goodbye to his friends and practically flying out the door.

As soon as he hears the motorbike engine come to life and rumble away, Steven lets out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Blargh." He says

"Blargh indeed" Peridot agrees

It had been a stressful day.


End file.
